waylandfandomcom-20200216-history
The Waylands (Main Page)
The Waylands The Waylands is the region of newfound land on the continent of Altis, on the planet of Toril. Geography The Waylands exists near the equatorial line in Toril, in the same longitude as Amn. Most of it's region is temperate, and includes several archipelagos off it's coast. These archipelagos were created by a "ring of fire" of still-active volcanoes, most of which litter the Bladelands, the Black Spires, and the Kuul-Tal Archipelago. There are three major seas that surround the Waylands. To the east, the Crystal sea, known for it's spires of colorful crystals that jutt it's waters, which connects to the Trackless Sea. To the south-west lies the Storm Sea, known for it's massive hurricane-level storms that constantly reek havoc to sailors who venture too far into open waters. In the center lies the Wayland Sea, surrounded by many islands, centering a geographical anomaly known as "The Well". Land within the main continent Altis, that hosts the Trade Union and the Northern Alliance, contains mixtures of temperate and moderate biomes. From the lush, jungle-like zones of the "Anchor", to the rolling plains of Stratus, to the cold and rocky mountains housing Black Mountain City. North To the north, in the Northern Alliance, there are miles upon miles of rough plains and rolling hills. The light temperate zone near Regent Point is windy, often stormy cliffs. Further north lies mountains that line the northernmost region of the explored continent. This mountain range stretches from Gale all the way deep into the Unventured Lands. North-West To the North-west lies the Unventured Lands, which houses a mixture of mountainous tundra to thick forests. Most of the land here is uncharted and dangerous. South Altis In the southern half of colonized Altis, home to the Trade Union, lies a mixture of meditteranian and damp temperate zones, resulting in hot and humid conditions nearly all year. To the west in the Trade union, near Midden, sits marshland that raises highly profitable crops. Southernmore, near the "Anchor" home to talkholm, flood, and westridge, sits windy yet temperate cliffs that house several jungles. Southern Archipellagos The south of the Waylands map contain several archipelagos- The bladelands (including Dead Palm Island), the Kuul-Tal (Including Grand Trial and Darington), The Black Spires (Including Chimney), and the Golden Isle. History Before the Colonization of Man In the time before men discovered the Waylands, it was roumered that the Waylands was once a sanctuary and holy site for the creatures of the deep sea, and followers of Umberlee. Legends bode of a Kraken civilization that lived in unity in the Waylands. At some time after the Gith Wars, it is said a fellowship of Githyanki created a small civilization centered in the Waylands. Unable to peacefully co-exist beside the gathering of troublesome Kraken that plauged the Waylands, the Githyanki set their armadas upon the Kraken, and slew a large number of the species and drove them away from the region. After hearing of what was done to her holy site, it is said that Umberlee, in a fit of fury, used her divine might to smite the Githyanki to the bottom of the sea, destroying their civilization. Colonization of Man Wayland was, for a long time, considered a myth to men. However, in a colonist Marcus Leon was captaining an expedition to Chult, when cast to sea due to a terrible storm. After months lost on the sea, he was greeted at daybreak with the sight of land. He continued sailing, his ship battered, until he came to rest at the Golden Isle. Eventually Leon and his crew settled on the island, their ship out of commission, and began slowly building up resources to fix their ship. After noting the fertile soil and strangely magical plants that grew there, a number of the colonists decided to stay on the island, in hope that Leon would convince the queen to send more to settle the lands there. When Leon returned to his home city of Neverwinter, word of his voyage and the lands beyond reached the ears of nearly every ruler in Faerun. Soon many rulers had sent out their own colonist ships. The first settled city was Leon, on the Golden Isle. Shortly after, settlers from Neverwitnter founded the city of Neverend. Settlers from waterdeep founded Shadowdeep, and those from Luskan created New Luskan. Due to potential tensions- and the desire to avoid such, these kindoms formed the first ever Northern Alliance for the sake of keeping peace over seas. Forming of the Trade Union & the Bloody Fall Upon discovery of the new land, and it's extremely valuable resources, many trading companies took interest in personally funding settlements overseas to mine the countryside of it's resources. However, due to the nature of the business, the Northern Alliance would not agree upon allowing any settlements to be formed on the continent that did not allign themselves with the Northern Alliance's law and taxes. As such, given the power possessed between their collective might, the three major trade companies met to form a Union between their fleets. What followed was a brief (unofficial) war, known as the "Bloody Fall". Once word of a brewing war between the Trade Union and the Northern Alliance reached back to the lords and kings of the Alliance cities, Queen Neverember ordered a ceasefire, at any cost, to be made with the Trade Union. This, due in part to a large war beginning against a breach in the weave that would result in the Last Crusade war. What resulted was an officially recognized nation, under the banner of the Trade Union. Various settlements were carved into regencies, representative of each trade company within the Union. Current Peace within the Waylands is straining, but present. More and more small settlments continue to arise in the Free State archipelagos. Piracy among them is rampant, but officially looked own upon by the organized goverment known as "The Collective", which represents each leader of each city-state.